


liars and cheats go to hell

by someotherchick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someotherchick/pseuds/someotherchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe he’s right.  maybe you are going to hell.  ( you should have called her back when you had the chance )</p>
            </blockquote>





	liars and cheats go to hell

Maybe he’s right.  

Maybe you traded your soul one Friday night for a pair of red lips pressed against your own.  

Jackson was leading the team to the semi-finals as you kissed Erica Reyes behind the bleachers.  

She felt soft and warm and  _oh so right_  in your arms and almost a year later you can taste her on your tongue and a part of you wishes you could kiss her all the time, back pressed against metal poles and outside the view of prying eyes, but that’s not in the stars for you.  


End file.
